In Love With my Sadness
by Brian The Lost Vampire
Summary: A new vampire is born in the time of the romans..this is his story...the story of Zellech and Delcos the newest addition to the underworld.
1. Chapters 13 3 AD

In Love with My Sadness  
  
Chapter 1 A.D. 3  
  
Life dies and life changes and life goes on, with one exception of course. the immortals. If you haven't figured out by the first sentence I am a vampire my name is Delcos and this is my story of life and death.  
Believe it or not, I was once as mortal as anyone of you, but that was such a very long time ago, when the Romans were Gods of the world and no army would dare threaten them except a few futile rogue groups. I was a part of one of those rogue groups that I called futile because any other word would be a lie. Our idea of a victory was successfully stealing a few sheep or maybe killing a few knights of the Roman Empire, as I said, laughable. My life was slow as a child, I was son of our chief and greatest warrior, thus I was treated like the barbarian prince I was. I couldn't argue with it, but it did get dull after a while, so I began wandering aimlessly into nowhere and everywhere at once. It was on one of these nightly walks that my life, or my death I should say, changed forever. I was merely the age of 16, but I was trained well enough to know when I was being followed. So of course like a fool I drew my sword and called out my stalker. When a man with pale brown skin dropped out of a twenty-foot tree, I knew immediately that I had made a grave mistake. His aura moved in around me like a giant serpent and I realized I must have been fighting the devil himself, for the darkness I felt within him has barely even been touched by the legends about it. This was my last thought before I began to run blindly through the forest not caring if I ran into a tree or not. I felt the distance between us increasing, and I started to calm down. Of course this did not last very long at all because the minute I felt the distance increase, I felt his aura right beside me. This time, when I turned to face him, I noticed the demonic little fangs hanging idol on his lips. I turned to run again, but soon noticed that some invisible force bound my feet and that I was going nowhere. "Ah, child calm yourself I have come to give you the gift of a lifetime." he said. This would have seemed perfectly normal if his lips had actually moved, or if maybe it wasn't a voice in my head. "Back demon!" I screamed, while drawing my sword as if to slash him. My plan might have worked had it not been for my wrist instantly twisting almost as if on its own and dropping the sword. "My god! What in heaven or hell are you, fiend?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.  
"Although that should be the least of your concerns at the moment, child, I am the vampire Zellech, and unfortunately for you I am among the most powerful in the world." Vampire! The word went through my mind and only came up with one definition from an elder's story. A vampire is a bloodsucking devil creature according to them, and I had no doubt now that the definition was accurate.  
"So your elders know of us?" Zellech asked.  
"Now you demented fiends can read minds too?" I spat at him. "Well it seems that I have chosen the right person to give the Gift to. Very few have the courage." "I'd sooner burn at the stake" I replied. "That can be arranged if you don't shut up boy! Now I suggest you make this easy and close your eyes while I feed. If you don't want to, I can do it for you." As these words were said I felt myself falling into a dark sleep and I knew this would be the end of my mortal life.  
  
Chapter 2 A.D. 3  
  
As I woke up I immediately knew something was wrong I felt a wrist at my mouth and had the sweetest taste on my tongue. In my dreariness I began to remember another part of the elders legend. how vampires make more of their kind. As I remembered it, all they had to do was get you to drink their dark blood, and within minutes you would become one of them.  
"Curse You!" I wailed, crawling backwards from him. "Delcos I have already been cursed so don't waste your breath." "Why me Zellech, why me?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, which I noticed were no longer breathing.  
"My reasons are my own, boy, and are not your business. Now if you think you are ready come with me." I knew that if I ever had any chance at killing him and getting my revenge I would have to learn the ways of vampires first. So I reluctantly followed him. "You think so ill of me, and just to tell you, I doubt you will ever be able to kill me." "How do you know all that I think", I said using my newly gained telepathy to get into his head. "That will be a lesson you shall learn later. For now, you will learn the things essential to, surviving or feeding, if you will." "Must you torture me like this Zellech?" I asked. "That's a stupid question Delcos we both know I must." With that we were off into the night to find my prey.  
As soon as we were off I noticed just how fast I was running. Running was an understatement! We were flying over the ground like a chariot drawn by the great horses of Apollo. It seemed imminent that I would run into something, but as if I'd been doing this all my life, my body naturally dodging any physical barrier that got too close. Within seconds, it seemed we were near a camp of Roman soldiers feasting delightfully on ducks and cows. "Here's your chance to help fulfill your fathers dream" Zellech said incoherently licking his lips.  
"How can we possibly kill so many soldiers with only the two of us?" I asked, absolutely bewildered.  
"Here's my favorite part of the kill, watch and learn". Just as he had stated, I watched and saw a most horrifying sight. One of the walking Roman soldiers fell to the ground motionless and my keen hearing could no longer hear his breath. "What have you done to him?" I managed to mumble. "I used the power of the mind to instantly kill him with a blast of waves to overload his nervous system." "In English" I said.  
"I instantly killed him by sending too much terror into his brain." He said, as if it was a casual occurrence. "Feel free to try at anytime, although I doubt you're powerful enough to do it yet." Of course I had to listen or I had the weirdest feeling he might kill me and choose another fledging. I concentrated my far superior mind on one of the drunken soldiers and watched him slump down. For a second I thought he was dead, but then I soon realized he was merely asleep.  
"Well at least you've achieved that much," he laughed. Immediately after those words he charged in like a mad man and took one of the Roman soldiers out of the camp as fast as lightning and charged back out. The only unusual part about this was that none of the others noticed. In seconds he was by my side again offering the dead soldier to me. This was the first time I noticed the devilish little fangs in my mouth. I almost screamed when I felt them. "Get used to it." he said "Now from here all you do is take your fangs and take his blood like in the legends," he said. Soon I was enriched in the bloods rich sustaining juice, and from that point on knew I was officially a vampire.  
  
Chapter 3. Five Years Later A.D. 8  
  
"So this is how you want to die Delcos?" Zellech asked casually in a fighting stance with a sword in hand. "I might die but I won't be the only one, do your worst" I said casually wielding a stolen roman spear. "I hate to make you a liar, but as you know by now if you're not with me you're not against me for long." Zellech said with a confident smirk on his face. I had enough of his talk so, of course, I lunged at him hoping to catch him off guard and apparently my hopes weren't realized. As soon as I made the first moved it seemed he made the last. He hopped into the air and came down with his foot onto the middle of the spear and crushed it.  
"Well, well Delcos this was fun, no?" Zellech said sadistically.  
"Burn in hell Zellech!" I screeched with rage boiling in the deepest crevices of my brain.  
"I plan to, but I guarantee you won't be the on to make me." He said almost laughing in my face.  
"I've had enough talking about this with you, you will die NOW!" I said as I shot a blast of power at him.  
"Stupid child." and with that he caught my power and shot it back at me.  
I remember it hitting me like blue lightning and making scream in agony as I collapsed, yet for some odd reason I was still able to stand up. Unfortunately the minute I did I felt his power coming at me and I knew was the end of that fight. The only way to describe the pain I experienced would be to show you, but of course you wouldn't like that. After a shot like that it was amazing I could still stand, but personally I'd rather I hadn't for what happened next I will never forgive Zellech for. As I stood up Zellech lifted be off the ground like a rag doll and cut across my wrist. When this happened I knew something was going to go terribly wrong and then I saw my father walk out of a clearing in the forest, plainly under Zellech's mind control and grabbed my wrist like a suckling pig. As he began to drink I never felt myself fight harder against some thing in my life, but inevitably, it happened.  
"Why has god forsaken me?" I asked to nobody in particular in the sky.  
"O' please Delcos there was never a god thus he couldn't have forsaken your weak sorry ass." He said with pure hatred in his voice. " I told you not to make me do this child, but you just didn't get it, now you know!"  
"Why my father, why him? You couldn't just leave him out of this?" I said in a screeched voice.  
"You always asked me to do my worst and you should've learned by now that I'm quite literal." He said calming down. With that he slapped me with the flat of his sword and left my father lying by me as he walked away.  
Chapter 4 


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
I felt the bones in my head quickly repair after taking a devastating blow. As I slowly stood up I realized why I felt so strange and sad. I saw my father lying beside me bleeding from his mouth, but the blood wasn't his, it was mine. The minute I saw this the whole fight came back to me, the agony I had experienced, the horror I had beheld as I had changed my own father.  
My head became numb and I thought of a million ways at once to deal with this. Did I want to let him wake up and see the horror of what he had become? Or did I want to do the merciful thing and just let him remember the beautiful world he had always known, let him die with those memories.  
Something in my head wanted me to kill him out of pure rage and hatred for Zellech, but he was my father and I just did not know how I could do such a thing to him. Slowly, I drew a decorated bronze roman knife from my deerskin belt and stared at it as my sanity slowly slipped away. I saw his eyes open and said the last words to him he would ever hear in this world. "Father I cannot force you to live in such a world, a world of torture and mayhem, so I release you from your disease, I will love you forever." as I said these words I slowly brought my knife into the air and slammed it down into his heart seeing his body surge with quick pain, then death.  
I rolled over onto my side and started crying uncontrollably for what I had just done I would never be forgiven for.  
  
"Zellech, on my fathers death bed I swear to you I will slay you and put you through every ounce of torture you have put me through, you will not know the meaning of the world merciless till that day comes! I screamed at the sky wondering if he could hear me right now.  
Later that night I burned my fathers corpse and let his ashes drift their different ways onto the land where he had shown me everything I'd ever wanted or known until that day, that unspoken day of torture.  
I walked away from my father's body without shedding another tear; I walked towards a well-known roman encampment. I was full with rage and needed something to calm it and these Romans looked like the perfect scratching post.  
I walked casually into their camp and without even thinking of it shot blasts of power into three Romans killing them instantly. The rest came at me, swords drawn and I slaughtered them.watching their bodies fall with sword slashes and knife gashes in them. It was like watching a ballet, but instead of fueled by beauty, it was fueled by pure rage. Slowly, I let down the last body of the fifteen men I had killed, taking little blood. It looked just like a barbarian raiding party had slaughtered them, so I knew there would be no suspicion on who did it. This was the first time in my life I had ever killed, for the sake of killing. Was I becoming as heartless as Zellech? Only time would tell.  
I walked away from the encampment fang glistening and deerskin garments soaked with blood. I had armed myself with many of their weapons and began doing the only thing I knew how to do besides kill. I began trailing Zellech.  
"I will get you Zellech no matter how long it takes." I vowed silently to myself. 


End file.
